The Good That Men Do
Summary ;From the book jacket: Pax Galactica. Enemies become allies. Old secrets are at last revealed. Long-held beliefs and widely accepted truths are challenged. Man turns to leisurely pursuits. :In this golden age, two old friends are drawn together. They seek to understand, and wonder how what they have long believed, what they have been taught was never so. :Over two hundred years ago, the life of one of Starfleet’s earliest pioneers came to a tragic end, and Captain Jonathan Archer, the legendary commander of Earth’s first warp five starship, lost a close friend. Or so it seemed for many years. But with the passage of time, and the declassification of certain crucial files, the truth about that fateful day—the day that Commander Charles "Trip" Tucker III didn’t die—could finally be revealed. :Why did Starfleet feel it was necessary to rewrite history? And why only now can the truth be told? Previews : An excerpt from the novel can be found at Andy Mangels's website. From the Pocket Books catalogue :Pocket Books catalogue listing As revealed in Last Full Measure, Commander Charles "Trip" Tucker was not killed in the explosion, but rather, his death was staged. With the assistance of Captain Archer and Doctor Phlox, Trip is swept up by the shadowy organisation that was employing Trip’s best friend, Lieutenant Malcolm Reed, and sent deep under cover. After discovering that the Romulans have a new warp drive, faster than any vessel, Starfleet sends Trip to discover if this will be a threat to the new fragile alliance. From an author's website :Andy Mangels's website Following their previous best-selling and spectacularly-reviewed ''Star Trek work, Andy Mangels and Michael A. Martin have signed contracts for another new Enterprise novel, based on UPN's television series! While the plot details and actual title have yet to be released, Margaret Clark did announce at Shore Leave convention in July 2006 that The Good That Men Do will function as a sort of relaunch for the franchise, setting into motion some major events in Star Trek history! The book will also address historical inconsistencies from the Enterprise TV series finale "These Are the Voyages..." and address some shocking revelations at the tail end of Mangels and Martin's previous novel, Last Full Measure! Clark also revealed that Section 31 may have something to do with the plot, and pointed out to fans that Trip Tucker is standing in his EV suit... on a Romulan ship! Trek BBS Editor Margaret Clark and writer Andy Mangels both revealed information regarding the novel on the Trek BBS. Margaret Clark "In TATV we see that six years have passed, six years? In six years, no one has been promoted, no one has left the ship. No one? It seems there might be some problem with the holodeck program. And consider that the period of time between Riker and Archer is the same amount of time between us and the American Revolution. And I'm sure there is more we've forgetten about that time then we remember." As to the identities of the two people who investigate the historical discrepancies, Margaret said, "I will say they are 24th Century contemporaries of Riker and Troi." Later, explaining what needed to be changed with TATV, she said: "The Enterprise books were few and far between, because the show was in production, and I had a book, at the printers, that was contradicted by an episode, that had not yet aired, but would have by the time the book printed.... very complex. The books dealt with characters that the show wasn't. Hoshi, Mayweather. When I did books that involved the characters the show was using, we took care to make sure that they could not be contradicted, or I hoped that would be the outcome. I loved what Manny Coto did in the fourth season, and there were many other shows during the three years that I liked and even loved. Going forward. THE GOOD THAT MEN DO had to deal with that final show. (The reason for the framing sequence in Last Full Measure was that I knew there was going to be a year before the next ENT book, I wanted to give the readers a signpost.) That book will set up what we do in the future. And all of the crew will be involved. Keep in mind that this is the most tenuous time in Earth's history, daring to explore space, and knowing that we really don't have all the tools to deal with what is in front of us. The possiblities are endless." Andy Mangels "Hmmm, trying to figure out what I can preview without spoiling anything... There are scenes on Earth, Vulcan, Andoria, Rigel X, Adigeon Prime, outer space, *******, and *******. Cast members include all the regulars, plus several new ones, plus familiar faces such as Shran, T'Pau, Harris, and more. The framing sequences (as Margaret revealed) take place in the future, and feature a pair of familiar characters investigating discrepancies in the history of the Federation, and the TATV holo-program specifically. As Margaret has also revealed, Tucker is aboard a Romulan ship on the cover. And Section 31 is involved in the story. Events from every season of Enterprise are referenced, including significant references to the Terra Prime two-parter. There are also references to events or characters from TOS, TAS, TNG, and DS9. Things that happen in the book (some more than once): a spaceship battle, a ceremony, a speech, a wedding, a death, a really gory operation, a cover-up, a psychic mind-link, double-crossing, a warp jump, triple-crossing, rule-breaking, alcoholic consumption, a burial, piracy, a discussion about God, bonding, betrayal, asteroids, tears of grief, tears of joy, glowing worms, EV suits, dilithium, prayer, heavy rain, and a rescue. Some events as seen in TATV are revealed to be completely true. Some events as seen in TATV are revealed to be completely false. ALL events as seen in TATV are revealed to be more complex than we saw onscreen. The novel will set up future events that are very important in the Star Trek mythos. How's that for some teaser info?" He followed up with: "A few more nuggets for your anticipation: This is our longest book yet, at around 121,000 words. Our previous longest was around 104-105,000. There are over fifty chapters. And a few other teasers I forgot: night-vision phaser-fight, evacuation, MACOs, sacrifice, mercenaries, defection, revelation, engineering breakthrough, breakfast, secrets..." more news to come! Characters Regular and recurring characters 22nd century ;Trip Tucker: Starfleet commander, chief engineer. ;Jonathan Archer: Starfleet captain, CO of the ''Enterprise'' NX-01. ;T'Pol: Starfleet commander, science officer. ;Hravishran th'Zoarhi: Andorian Captain ::Curiously, this book creates a new name for Thy'lek Shran after his full name was revealed on a graphic in and used in the novel "Glass Empires." ;Solkar: Vulcan Ambassador ;T'Pau: Vulcan Official ;Soval: Vulcan Ambassador ;L'Nel: Vulcan Ambassador ;Nathan Samuels: Prime Minister of United Earth ::In Samuels' onscreen appearances, he is addressed as 'Minister'; a prime minister is typically addressed as 'Prime Minister' although Samuels could have recently become PM. Either that, or the normal form of address has changed. ;Haroun al-Rashid: Interior Minister of United Earth. 25th century ;Jake Sisko: Human civilian, son of Benjamin Sisko. ;Nog: best friend of Jake Sisko, Starfleet officer. References ;Adigeon Prime ;Andoria ;Coridan Prime ;Louisiana ;Rigel X ;Unroth III: A planet in Romulan space ;Vulcan Timeline ;2155 : Sunday, February 9 Category:Novels